prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (October 17, 2018)
The October 17, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Capital One Arena in Washington, D.C. on October 16, 2018. Summary Two weeks ago, Drew Gulak revived his PowerPoint presentation to reveal that The Brian Kendrick was the weakest link in the alliance between them and Gentleman Jack Gallagher. Gulak and Gallagher savagely brutalized Kendrick and left him down and decimated in the center of the ring. This came after Gallagher was defeated by Akira Tozawa – who also sidelined Kendrick for a few weeks in August. Looking to assert his dominance and do what Gallagher and Kendrick couldn’t, Gulak attempted to defeat Tozawa. Before the match got underway, the WWE Universe was clearly in the former WWE Cruiserweight Champion’s corner, much to Gulak’s chagrin. Gulak struggled to find an answer for Tozawa’s high-intensity attack, but he focused his frustration into overpowering his nemesis and reasserting his technical dominance. The Philadelphia Stretcher stooped to new lows when he bit his opponent’s ear while keeping him pressured in a headlock. However, Gulak’s unorthodox approach only fired up the Japanese Superstar. Battling back, Tozawa sent Gulak from the ring to recalibrate. As Gallagher offered words of encouragement to his ally, they were both leveled by The Stamina Monster. Back inside the ring, Tozawa prepared to execute his patented Senton but was knocked off the top rope by Gallagher. As the British Superstar and Gulak proceeded to pummel Tozawa, The Brian Kendrick charged into the ring and unleashed his rage on his former compatriots to send them fleeing from the ring before seemingly making peace with a stunned Tozawa. At WWE Super Show-Down, Cedric Alexander lost the WWE Cruiserweight Championship to Buddy Murphy, marking his first defeat of 2018, but he wasted no time getting back into the ring to face Tony Nese just days later. The Soul of WWE 205 Live shockingly came up short, but he remained laser-focused on getting back on the winning track, entering the Fatal 5-Way Match to prove he’s still ripe for title contention. As the match got underway, existing rivalries took precedence as TJP went after Gran Metalik, Alexander squared up with Nese, and Lio Rush evaded the action and waited outside the ring for the perfect time to strike. Facing down Alexander, The Man of the Hour matched speed and agility with the former WWE Cruiserweight Champion, gaining the upper hand and frustrating The Soul of WWE 205 Live, allowing Tony Nese to strike on the outside. As The King of the Ropes grappled with Rush, TJP seized the opportunity to apply a double submission and attempt to rip off Metalik’s mask, but Nese soon used his brute strength to level every competitor in the match. Each Cruiserweight found his time to shine during an incredible flurry of action, and all five competitors took to the skies for a dazzling sequence of high-flying moves, near-falls and a WWE Universe brought to the edge of their seats, and each Superstar made an impressive case to challenge WWE Cruiserweight Champion Buddy Murphy. In a match that produced a highlight reel’s worth of jaw-dropping moments, arguably the most incredible instance occurred when Nese tossed Rush over the top rope onto Alexander, Metalik and TJP on the outside. With only Nese and Rush left in the ring, The Man of the Hour quickly ascended the ropes with victory in sight, but Alexander distracted Rush, which allowed Nese to escape. The Man of the Hour attempted a hurricanrana, but Alexander incredibly countered it into a Lumbar Check. Scrambling to make the pin, The Soul of WWE 205 Live suddenly found himself rolled up by The Premier Athlete for the three-count, giving Nese another upset victory. Nese celebrated back up the entranceway as Alexander looked on completely stunned after The Premier Athlete scored his second pinfall win over Cedric in as many weeks. Results ; ; *Akira Tozawa defeated Drew Gulak (w/ Gentleman Jack Gallagher) by DQ *Tony Nese defeated Cedric Alexander, Gran Metalik, Lio Rush & TJP in a WWE Cruiserweight Title #1 Contendership Fatal Five Way Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 10-17-18 205 Live 1.jpg 10-17-18 205 Live 2.jpg 10-17-18 205 Live 3.jpg 10-17-18 205 Live 4.jpg 10-17-18 205 Live 5.jpg 10-17-18 205 Live 6.jpg 10-17-18 205 Live 7.jpg 10-17-18 205 Live 8.jpg 10-17-18 205 Live 9.jpg 10-17-18 205 Live 10.jpg 10-17-18 205 Live 11.jpg 10-17-18 205 Live 12.jpg 10-17-18 205 Live 13.jpg 10-17-18 205 Live 14.jpg 10-17-18 205 Live 15.jpg 10-17-18 205 Live 16.jpg 10-17-18 205 Live 17.jpg 10-17-18 205 Live 18.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #99 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #99 at WWE.com * 205 Live #99 on WWE Network Category:2018 events